


Dreamer

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Hale, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drinking Songs, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Fucking, I Love You, Licking, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Partying, Rough Kissing, Sex Talk, Showers, Stripping, Tattoos, Top Peter Hale, Undressing, Werewolf Bites, bottom original female character, dirty music, top original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter agreed to a guys night out.... the night was supposed to be all fun and games. well that's how the night started out, until Peter actually entered the night club. </p><p>calling for a couple shots of rum, he headed down to the stripping lounge, to only get the shock of his life.... talk about a pissed off Alpha well he was more then just pissed. story better then summary, sorry hands hurt been writing all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

_After a long hard day at work, peter agreed to a night with a couple of old high school buddies, who he hasn’t seen in years but has always kept in touch with._

_When making it to his house, peter deiced on a nice hot shower before going out, not wanting to smell like a sweaty teenage boy who just got done playing a game of ball._

_Stripping out his sweaty dirty work clothes, he tossed them into a pile in the middle of the floor…. Adjusting the water making as hot as he could stand it, he stepped one foot at a time into the shower._

_Letting the water bounce of his back and run down over his very sore body…. Grabbing the bottle of mango scented shampoo, he squirted some in his hands, running them throughout his hair._

_Scrubbing it to the point where the soap bubbles shined on his hands, when done with that he began washing his body._

_When done in the shower and shutting the water off, he wrapped himself in peacock colored threaded towel, and headed back to his room._

_To begin getting ready for the night with his buddies, he was excited it about due to the fact he hasn’t seen them and actually hung out with them since High school._

_The water droplets ran down his much muscled out shoulders and chest… soaking up that water with his towel he proceeds to dry himself off._

_Dropping his towel to the floor, he was completely butterball naked walking around his room, yes butterball, shit dangling in the air for everyone to see if anyone was there._

_Shuffling over to his closet, peter pushed the clothes back and forth, trying to find the perfect outfit for the night. – Once finding what he wanted, he yanked his shirt and pants off the hanger._

_Tossing his clothes on the bed, he headed back to the bathroom, still naked by the way._

_Standing in front of the mirror he grabbed the bottle of hair gel, squirting just small dap into his hand, he once again ran his hands through that beautiful sandy blonde hair of his spiking it up in the front, leaving the side and back lay flat._

_Once done with is hair, he grabbed the tube of crest tooth paste, he then reached for his tooth brush.  Twisting the cap off the tube, and squirting some onto his tooth brush Peter began brushing his teeth._

_When done with all that he made his way back to his room…. Tossing on a pair of white button fly boxer briefs, sitting down on his bed once again grabbing his pants, he pulled them up over his waist._

_Tossing on a tank and t shirt, he reached for a bottle of cologne…. Was smelled really good, old spice was always one of his favorites._

_Spraying the old spice in the air, Peter walked under the cold wet mist, letting it fall onto his body, making himself sexier than ever, it was so bad that you could probably just eat him up._

_Checking himself out in the mirror, his curved in a smirk, as he posed and flexed his muscles, he always thought he looked good in black leather pants, which were really tight, to the point where he had to lay on the bed to get them buttoned._

_And a hunter green t shirt which made his beautiful to die for blue pop….. After checking himself out in the mirror he was all ready to go for the night._

_Other than tossing on socks and his black sawed boots, which he pulled over his feet leaving the top laces untied…. Snatching his keys and wallet off the coffee table he headed out the door and to his car._

_Climbing into his red 2015 viper, he headed for the night club. Tonight was supposed to be about all fun and games; well that’s how the night started anyway._

_That was until peter actually entered the night club. Making his way to the bar he called for a couple shots of Caribbean Rum._

_After getting his shots, Peter began making his way down to the lounge where all the fun really was, he loved a good ol fun filled night with strippers._

_When getting down to the lounge where the sound of shots by lmfao blared through the room…. His wonder for his friends, when finding them Peter took his seat and began downing his rum._

_When all the sudden a swift blast of cool air hit him right in the nose._

_“Dude you smell that?” Peter turned and looked to his friends._

_“What are you talking about Pet?”_

_“You didn’t just catch a wif of that sweet smell?”_

_“Ugh no.” his friend began to side eye the hell out of him… when something dawned on him._

_“Dude I know that scent, I would know it anywhere.”_

_“Pet your losing you’re damn mind.”_

_“No I’m telling you, that sweet smell I know it from somewhere.”_

_Yeah he sure did know the scent, but just couldn’t pinpoint where from, he had a pretty good idea but he couldn’t be completely positive about it just yet._

_The overhead lights dimmed over the stage, only showing a small shadow of a girl walking out onto the stage._

_A few minutes later the lights flickered back on, reliving this young long dark haired girl, who stood with her back to him… calling for a couple more shots, he down two more._

_Her Skin was lightly tanned and from the back she had a pretty nice body going for her. She was tall with long dark hair, a tattoo on her lower back… and damn did she smell good._

_But when catching a slight glance at her tattoo, Peter begin to flash back to this girl he knew and dated back in high school, who had the same tattoo…_

_This tattoo was very unique, there are a lot of dream catcher tattoos out there but not like this one… this one was different._

_Her lower back tattoo spelled out Dreamer, with old English front, with a dream catcher which was shaped like the letter D. but also had fathers dangling from it, the numbers 7/10 under it._

_Even with that though peter couldn’t be sure that this girl was who he thought it could be…. Well that was until the girl started dancing and stripping her clothes off._

_One thing was for sure she worked her tiny body around that stage, and the pole oh damn the pole, she slide up and down rubbing her pussy all over it._

_But the exciment didn’t last long for either of them. Because when she turned around to face the crowd, peter’s jaw unhinged as he dropped his shot glass on the floor shattering it into like million different pieces._

_“Carmella!” peter growled the girls’ name._

_Carmella stopped dead in her tracks. “Peter, Peter Hale?” she strutted out his name._

_Leaning down she grabbed her clothes and bolted off the stage and back into the dressing room._

_She was now only wearing a black bra like top with black thongs to match, the teddy she was once wearing on stage._

_Peter jumped up at of his chair and took off like a bottle rocket to the back stage. – his inner wolf going nuts on him, his eyes flashed a bright red while his claws tried cut through his finger tips._

_But Peter knew he had to clam himself because if he didn’t not only did he risk exposing himself as a werewolf but also getting kicked out of the club and he be dammed, he already lost her once and he wasn’t about to let her go again._

_But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s pissed at the fact that she turned out to do what she had always said she would never lower herself to do._

_When reaching the dressing room, he leaned against the wall where he knew Carmella could see him._

_“CeCe what are you doing here, when did you get back in town?”_

_“Peter please just leave.”_

_“Leave, you want me to just turn around and walk out and pretend this didn’t just happen?  Nah I don’t think so. What the hell are you doing here stripping for?”_

_“Look I have my reasons okay, please just go home or something.”_

_“I just told you that’s not happening, not unless you come with me.”_

_“I can’t just leave this is my job, I will get fired.”_

_“Then you about to lose your job, I’m not just goanna leave you here.” He once again growled at the girl._

_Pushing himself off the wall he shuffled his feet over to her, gripping her hand in his he bent down in front of her.”_

_“CeCe please just go home with me?”_

_“Peter I can’t you know that.”_

_But peter wouldn’t take no for an answer. Crossing his arms he lifted his hunter green t shirt up and over his head pulling it off and tossing it over his girl._

_Yes his girl, he had loved her since high school, she was his high school sweetheart._

_“Like it or not you leaving with me.”_

_Pulling her up out of her chair, he pulled her close to his chest…. Holding her tight like he use to when they were teenagers… he missed her so much it actually hurt._

_Standing there lost in the moment Peter could smell the sweet scent of strawberry’s in her hair. He didn’t even hear her beginning to cry._

_Putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her head so her met with his, leaning down he moved his mouth closer to hers, laying a sweet soft and wet kiss on her lips._

_A little while later Peter leaves the night club with Carmella following in toe._

_When getting back to the apartment, Peter pushed the door, with his lips curved in his usually cocky bad boy smirk, he turned to look at his girl, when all the sudden he taken back by her lips crushing taking his in her own._

_With their lips locked together; Carmella walked Peter all the way inside the apartment, she walked him back to the point where the back of his legs touched the couch._

_Laying her hands on his chest, she broke the kiss only to shove him into the couch._

_Putting her hand on her hips, she smirked to the guy she once dated._

_“Now if you promise to be a good boy, I will give your own personal show.” Her voice was soft and low, husky._

_“Oh strip for me baby.” With low tone in his voice, Peter smirked._

_Turning around she shook her ass at him as she shuffled her way over to the radio._

_“Let’s see what you got good on here.”_

_Turning the radio on she inserted a mixed CD only to hear the first track, was something she never thought peter would listen too._

_Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

 _Okay_  
I tell her bring it back like she left somethin'  
Bring it bring it back like she left somethin'  
uh, in the club with the lights off  
What you actin' shy for?  
Come and show me that you're  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it  
Stop playin' now you know I'm  
Wit it wit it wit it wit it wit it  
what you actin' shy for?

_Carmella began singing along to the lyrics, while she danced her way back over to Peter._

_Once reaching him she straddled him, with her back facing him, she rubbed her ass up and down his chest all the way down to his cock._

_Flipping her hair over her shoulder she leaned back, resting her head upon his shoulder, kissing and sucking on the exposed skin that belonged to his neck._

_“How did I mange to meet someone as cocky as me?”Catching her attention she went to open her mouth, but before she could reply his soft lips smashed into hers._

_Their tongues battled for dominance as they shoved them down each-other’s throats. Pulling back he ghosted his hot breath along with his lips over her ear lobe._

_“You’ve become quite dirty haven’t you my little lady?”_

_“Only for you”_

_“Yeah, well let’s keep it that way.”_

_Getting up to turn around so she can face him, his large hands gripped her sides making her squirm over top of him, as she straddled him again._

_Lips attaching to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, leaving purple marks._

_Peter’s warm but warm hands slid under her shirt, or his shirt we could say, moving over her soft skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her crotch to against his._

_Carmella raised her arms above her head allowing Peter to pull off her shirt. Once it’s off Peter throws the discarded fabric behind him and into the floor._

_Her hands grab both sides of his face, pulling his lips to hers once again. – as their lips move in sync, his hands travel down to her pants, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down on her jeans, he breaks the kiss._

_They both struggle to catch their breaths.  “Lift up.” Peter growled in attempt to pull them down her sides._

_“I got it wolf boy, just get stripped down to your boxers.” Carmella smirked to herself as she unhooked her legs from his waist and getting to her feet._

_As Carmella slides; tight fabric down her legs, she see’s Peter racing to strip himself of his clothes.  Her eyes trailing down to his groin, she sees a bulge already appearing under his white briefs, begging to be freed. Once she was free of her jeans, Carmella quickly dropped to her knees in front of him, fingers hooking on either side of the waistband on his briefs as she look up at him, making him bite his lip._

_“C’mon baby, put those pretty lips of yours around me.” Peter groans, eyes practically begging._

_She smirks to herself, slowly pulling the fabric down his legs, the white material pooling around his ankles._

_His erect penis springs up, making Carmella lick her lips. Her hand grips his length, tongue flicking over the tip as her hand began moving up and down his long hard cock._

_As Carmella slides him into her mouth, his hands move to her head, wrapping his fingers in her hair._

_Slowly bobbing her head up and down on him, she used her hands she squeezed his ball sack_

_“Carmella stop teasing.” Peter whines, tugging lightly at your hair._

_Carmella begins bobbing faster, sucking harder making Peter moan loudly._

_He closes his eyes as he throws his head back. She can feel his dick twitch in her mouth, signaling he’s close._

_She takes him out of her mouth with a pop as she gets to her feet._

_Peter’s eyes snap open as he looks at her, eyes narrowed and glowing red._

_She smiles innocently at him as she slide her underwear down her long tan legs, tossing them behind Peters shoulder as she lays back on the couch, knees up and slightly apart as she signals for him to follow, biting her lip as she gave him the sexiest gaze._

_He let out a little growl escape as he hovers over Carmella, resting in between her legs,_

_His eyes into locking with hers. In one swift motion, his entire length slid into her, making Carmella throw head back in pleasure. Peter rolled his hips, pounding into her as her hands grip his broad shoulders. With each thrust, Carmella felt pressure in her lower abdomen building._

_“You’re so tight.” Peter grunts between thrusts._

_sliding one of her hands up to get a grip on his hair, tugging lightly as his head dips down to kiss her collarbone, moving to her shoulder._

_His teeth lightly graze the skin as Carmella’s walls began to tighten around him. she feels Peter’s thick cock twitch inside her, meaning he’s getting close._

_“Peter.” Carmella breathed out. “I’m goanna–” she was cut off as she gasp; taking in a sharp breath as Peter suddenly began nibbling at her sweet spot._

_“Cum for me girl.” He whispered in her ear, making Carmella scream out as she arched her back._

_she feels Peter shoot his warm liquid inside her, making her eyes squeeze shut as she pulled harder on his hair, causing him to growl into the crook of her neck. Her vision became blurred; Her breathing was heavy and uneven._

_Peter pulls out of her, making Carmella shiver at the sudden loss of contact._

_He landed on the sofa beside her, his head resting on her chest as she attempted to catch her breath._

_Once her breathing was back to normal, she brought a hand up to Peter’s soft hair, running her hands though it,  as Peter drapes his arm over her shoulder, pulling Carmella closer to him._

_Carmella looks up at him to see him looking down at her. “You know I love you right?”_

_“Yeah peter I know.” Their eyes longing and gazing at each other. Like this is the last time they would ever lay eyes on each other._


End file.
